1. Field
The present invention relates to a bending apparatus and a bending method using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The display market has rapidly changed to aim for flat panel displays (FPD) which can be large-sized, lightweight, and thin-filmed. Such flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays (OLED). Because the existing liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays use glass substrates, they have low flexibility and are limited in application and use.
Accordingly, flexible displays, which are fabricated to be bent, using substrates made of flexible materials, such as plastic, foil, or the like, instead of a glass substrate, have been actively developed as next-generation displays.
Further, along with the development of flexible displays, there is now a demand for various devices for evaluating or fabricating flexible substrates or flexible panels having flexibility.